


Pillage and Plunder

by yourebrilliant



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal has an interesting night in planned, but what will Peter think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillage and Plunder

Several hours of paperwork later, Peter’s triumph over the Burma case was starting to be overshadowed by a need to relax. He hoped that Neal, who had managed to skip out on boring things like paperwork, had bought some beer. He really needed a beer. With Elle out of town, Peter was looking forward to relaxing with his partner in Neal’s luxurious rooms.

Waving distractedly to June, Peter mounted the grand staircase and headed for Neal’s room. As promised, Neal had locked his door against surprise guests; as much as he liked the man, the last thing they wanted tonight was a visit from Mozzie. Fumbling with his key, Peter managed to get the door open. ‘Neal?’ he called, leaning over to drop the keys in the dish at the door. ‘I’m ho-’ He looked up again, and the sight in front of him shocked him into silence.

Neal was standing in the doorway opposite him. Or rather, not standing but leaning. Seductively. And, rather than his usual well turned out Devore suit, he was dressed in some bizarre, warrior get-up. His chest was bare, but for a cloak clasp across his clavicle. A broad, brass belt buckle held up thick brown trousers, whose cuffs were stuffed into rough boots. A long dark swath of material draped across Neal’s naked shoulders and down his back.

‘What?’ he finally managed.

Neal stood up, grinning now in a way that promised Peter an interesting evening. ‘I’m a Viking,’ he explained earnestly. ‘Like we were talking about. I thought, maybe, you could,’ he paused and winked at Peter, ‘plunder me.’

Peter could only gape at Neal. As his gaze travelled over Neal’s half naked body, Peter registered that Neal appeared to have made himself brass armbands to match the buckle and cloak clasp. Struck dumb by the sight, and the effort Neal had put into it, Peter simply stared. After a moment, Neal shuffled uncomfortably. His bright grin faltered and the excitement in his eyes flickered and died. ‘But, you’re tired. I’ll...just get changed,’ he said, gesturing to his costume. ‘Beer’s in the fridge,’ he called, as he turned away.

The sight of Neal’s wavering smile snapped Peter out of his trance. ‘Neal,’ he called, striding across the room in the time it took his partner to pause and turn back. Stopping a breath away from him, Peter reached up and cupped Neal’s smooth, soft cheek. Looking down into Neal’s bright blue eyes, Peter smiled and murmured, ‘Why don’t you show me your Viking horn.’

Neal grinned and reached for Peter’s hand, desire sparkling in his eyes as he dragged Peter back to the bedroom.


End file.
